Persuasion
by kp83
Summary: Kim and Shego go to a costume party in costumes that Kim picks out. Will Shego like her costume? KiGo. Slightly revised.


**Persuasion**

Kim sat at her desk, half daydreaming and half listening to the lecture that her college professor was giving. Normally, she was a very attentive student, but today she was more concerned about what she was going wear to Monique's costume party, than she was about her history class. As she was running ideas through her head, her Professor asked her a question that broke her though.

"Huh? I'm sorry what was the question again?" Kim asked sheepishly, embarrassed that she had been caught.

"Miss Possible, please try to pay better attention. Now, can you tell me what the six official languages of the United Nations used in intergovernmental meetings and documents are?" Her professor asked in a stern voice.

"_Saved!"_ Kim thought as she answered,"Arabic, Chinese, English, French, Russian and Spanish." Being who she was, she dealt with the United Nations and Global Justice more than some governments.

"Very good, Miss Possible." Her professor said with a smile, before he continued with his lecture.

Relieved that she redeemed herself, Kim decided that she would pay attention to her class and think about her costume issue later.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

When her classes were over for the day, Kim was on her way to her car when she ran into her best friend and his fiancée.

"Hey KP, wanna head to the mall with me and Yori to find costumes for Monique's Party?" Ron practically squealed.

"Whoa, somebody's excited. What's up with you?" Kim asked.

"Well it just so happens that the Ron-man and his lovely lady are going to go as The Fearless Ferret and Ferret Girl! I am totally siked!"

"Wait, don't you already have the costumes that Mr. North gave you?"

"Well yeah, my costume is fine, but I accidentally ripped Yori's costume so we're just going to get her another one. By the way, what are you and Shego going as?"

"I haven't decided on my costume and Shego hasn't mentioned it since I told her about the party, so I have no idea what she wants to go as."

"While we're at the store, maybe you could find an outfit for both of you. Do you think that she would mind doing a couples costume?" Yori asked.

Kim thought about it and she wasn't sure whether Shego would go for that or not. When she mentioned the party to her, Shego's response was _'Ok'_, but that was the last time the two of them spoke about it.

"I don't know, but on the way to the mall, I'll give her a call and see what she says." Kim answered the dark haired girl.

"Coolio! Let's go!" Ron shouted as he pumped his fist in the air.

On the way to the mall, Kim called Shego on her Kimmunicator to see if she had decided on a costume. When she told her that she had not, Kim suggested that they should get a couples costume. Shego thought about it, and to her girlfriend's surprise, she agreed to it, with one condition….

"Just make sure you don't put me in something pink or purple." Shego said.

"Don't worry. I'll try to find something with green in it!" Kim promised.

Kim disconnected the call as they pulled into the mall's parking lot. She suspected that Shego was glad that she was going to pick out her costume for her because if it were left up to her, she would have gone to the party dressed in her normal clothes. Get-to-gethers were definitely not Shego's scene, but Kim was happy that she was going with her.

As the group of friends made their way towards the party store, Kim suddenly stopped. She was looking at the display window of a store that none of them expected to go into. As Kim stared at the display, Ron walked up to her and he was a little perplexed by her behavior.

"Umm…KP, are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I think I just found our costumes." Kim said as she gazed at the display.

"Oh! I'm sure you and Shego-san will look great in those!" Yori chimed in.

"Are you sure KP, I don't think that Shego would go for something like this."

"Oh, I know she wouldn't choose this particular outfit, but I did promise her that I would try to find something green, and these costumes are definitely green!"

"Yeah, they're green, and personally I think they're pretty cool, but I'm not sure Shego will wear that."

"Don't worry Ron. I'm pretty sure that if I left it to her, she wouldn't have dressed up at all, so anything I buy will probably set her off, but I like these costumes, so this is what we're going as!" Kim said with a smile.

Ron did not say anything to that because he could see that Kim was excited about the costumes, and in the end, he was not the one that had to talk Shego into wearing it. After Kim bought her outfits, the group went to get Yori's costume.

-(Two weeks later)-

"So, have you told Shego what your costumes are?" Monique asked Kim while the two girls, Ron and Yori were at Bueno Nacho for lunch.

"No, I just told her our costumes are way cute and they're green. She did seem curious, but she didn't ask me any other questions about them." The redhead answered.

"So what's your plan? Tell her tonight, right before you're suppose to show up at Monique's? Are you afraid that she might bolt when she sees what you've bought?" Ron asked with a mouth full of nacos.

"Pretty much." Kim said with a sly smile. "I know she's going to freak when she sees what I've picked out for her, but if she doesn't like it, she should've went out and got her own costume."

"Girlfriend, you know you're playing with fire, right?" Monique asked.

Kim just giggled and said knowingly, "I have ways of getting Shego to do things that she doesn't want to do. It just takes a little…physical persuasion, if you get my drift."

The other two girls just giggled because they knew exactly what Kim was talking about. They, themselves, have had to use that method on their respective boyfriends a few times.

Ron was well aware of that method, but as a victim, and just murmured, "Women, they're all alike."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Kim walked into the apartment that she and Shego shared and found her girlfriend in the living room watching a boxing match. She thought about disturbing her, but since she wanted something from her tonight, she just let her watch her match. She did however give Shego a kiss when she came in and then she disappeared into the kitchen to empty the dishwasher and clean up around the apartment.

While Kim was cleaning, Shego came into the kitchen to get a drink. Kim looked at the time and noticed that it was around seven, so she only had two hours to show Shego the costumes and get her over to Monique's party.

"_Knowing Shego, it might take me all night to convince her." _Kim thought as she watched the dark-haired girl pour herself a glass of lemonade. Then, just as she was thinking of a way to bring up the subject, Shego asked her when the party started.

"Um, well most people are planning to show up around nine, but I figured we'd show up a little early to see if Monique needs any last minute help."

"Oh, ok. So, what exactly am I going as? It better not be something that I'm going to have to kick your butt for." Shego teased her girlfriend.

"Haha!" Kim laughed knowingly. "Well I think you'll look great in yours and mine is kinda sexy, if I do say so myself."

"Oh! Well why don't you go put yours on and show me how sexy you are" Shego said as she gave Kim a small peck on her lips and smacked her butt playfully.

"Ok!" Kim chirped as she trotted into the bedroom to change.

Shego did not have to wait long before she caught sight of what Kim was wearing. She stared for a good 30 seconds with her mouth slightly open before she could speak.

"Wow, Princess! You look fantastic!" Shego said as she walked over to Kim and wrapped her arms her. "How's about you and I skip the party and just stay home?" She whispered as she started to kiss up and down the redhead's neck and nibbled on her ear.

Kim giggled at the suggestion and even thought she was enjoying the attention and leaned in for more, she knew that option was not possible. They had to go to that party. "It's tempting, but we have to go, Monique's expecting us. Why don't you go put on your costume? I left it on the bed."

It took Shego about a minute, but she reluctantly let go of the younger girl and went into the bedroom. Kim knew what was coming next, so she just waited for it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shego growled from the bedroom. Kim winced as she heard Shego storm into the kitchen.

"Princess, just what in the hell were you thinking when you bought this?" Shego yelled at her beloved while holding up her costume. "Are you insane?"

"Well it's obvious that you forgot that it was a couples costume because you would've known what yours was going to be after looking at mine." Kim answered "And, to be fair, you just told me not to put you in pink or purple. I do believe that this costume is green!"

Shego was speechless for a second time that night, but she found her voice much quicker this time. "Ok, yes it's green, but come on, did you really think I'd pick this?"

"Well, no. To tell you the truth, I didn't think you'd pick anything out and you would've acted like this with anything I brought home."

Shego just stared because Kim was right and she knew she was right. This irked Shego to no end. "Well there's no way in hell you are getting me in this thing." Shego huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

Kim went over to where Shego was and forced her to wrap her arms around her. Then she wrapped her arms around the taller woman and nuzzled her nose into her neck. She just listened to her breathe until she felt the other woman relax. After about a minute of just hugging, Kim started to rub Shego's back and kissed her neck. She slowly made her way to her girlfriend's lips. The green-skinned woman did not respond to her girlfriends kisses at first, but she soon gave in and just enjoyed the affection that Kim was giving her.

Once Kim was sure that Shego had calmed down, she decided to break the kiss, but kept her arms around her waist. She looked up into Shego's eyes and smiled. "Shego, I'm sure you're going to look great in this costume. I'm looking forward to seeing you in it. I bet you'll look sexy in the leggings and hat." She tried to convince her. She was not sure that it was working, so she brought out her secret weapon…she went full on puppy dog pout.

"Oh no! Stop that! This is so not fair! Ok fine, I'll wear it, but you owe me!" Shego sighed. She knew that she was no match for Kim's affectionate touches and that damned puppy dog pout!

Kim smiled on the inside and then she gave a sly smile and added a little something that she knew Shego would love, "Thanks, and just think of all the fun we'll have with these costumes when we get home."

Shego just gave her a lecherous look and a quick kiss before she went to put on her costume.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Kim and Shego arrived at Monique's and found that she had everything set up so they did not need to do anything but wait for the rest of the people to show up. Ron and Yori were the next couple to show up. Kim hoped that Ron did not say anything that would upset Shego about her costume. Thankfully, she got her wish.

"Hey guys, you two look badical! I bet you guys will win the costume contest for sure!" Ron said as he checked out the two girl's costumes.

"Ron-san is right, you two could win!" Yori said.

"Thanks! I'm not sure that we'll win, but I think Shego looks wonderful!" Kim added in her complement to help Shego feel a little more comfortable. It seemed to work, as the green-skinned woman seemed to relax from all the compliments. She still felt ridiculous, but if Kim was happy, she would endure it and try to have fun.

Through out the night as the other guests arrived, compliments could be heard all around the room about everyone's costume, but none received as much praise as Kim and Shego. They really did look great and even thought it was not said, mostly from fear of their wives/girlfriends, the men all thought they had the hottest costumes.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Sometime around one o'clock in the morning, Kim and Shego returned to their apartment, hand in hand. "I can't believe we actually won. I mean they all thought we had the best costumes there!" Shego said in disbelief as she turned on the lights.

"See, I told you that you'd look great. And you doubted my taste!" Kim said with mock smugness.

"How was I supposed to know? It just seemed utterly ridiculous!"

"Well, I'll tell you something that isn't ridiculous…you look hot at hell in that thing!" Kim said with a twinkle in her eye.

Shego strutted over to her girlfriend, took her into her arms, and gave her a passionate kiss. The redhead's knees nearly bucked underneath her from the fierceness of the kiss. When they finally parted for a breath of air, Shego whispered into Kim's ear, "I think it's time I take my little 'Tinkerbell' to into the bedroom and make all her dreams come true."

"Well I hope you're thinking happy thoughts 'Peter', because my pixie dust is going to rock your world all the way to Neverland!"

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

A/N: Disney owns Kim Possible and Peter Pan as well as all its characters.

This is my first fanfic so please don't be too hard on me.

The idea to this story just popped into my head when my fiancée and I were at a costume party a few weeks ago and saw a couple dressed as Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. I was going to write it as a Kim/Ron story, but at the last minute, I went with the Kigo story because Tinkerbell and Peter Pan's outfits are green and we all know that Shego has a thing for green.


End file.
